Sam Plays M&M's Kart Racing
by gman5846
Summary: Sam is about to play one of the worst games on the Wii. Which is M&M's Kart racing! How will he feel about it? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon.


**May 4th 2019 9:00 AM:**

**Sam & Dakota's house:**

(Sam was waiting outside for the mail to come, he ordered M&M's Kart Racing on the Wii, he heard some bad stuff about the game, but he'll play it & see what happens...)

Sam sighs & says "It better be here any day now.." Then he checked his watch

Dakota shows up outside & says "Hey Sam! What are you doing?"

"Waiting for my game to come."

"What game?" She asked

"M&M's Kart Racing for the Wii." Sam replied

"Oh yeah.. I get it now.." Dakota muttered as she went back inside

* * *

**5 minutes later..**

(The mail finally came, & the mailman gave to him as he went inside.)

"I can't wait to see what it looks like!" Sam said in joy

* * *

**At the bedroom:**

(Sam turned on the Wii, & put the game in the system, & started to play it.)

"Ok.. So I heard some people say that the game sucks. But I just wanna see what it looks like." Sam said

(Then he got a camera & started to record the gameplay.)

"What's up gamers? It's Sam again, & today we're playing a brand new game called M&M's Kart Racing for the Wii. Some of my friends said that the game sucked. But I just wanna play it & see what it looks like." He explained to the viewers

(Then he goes to the character selection & picks Red.)

"Yeah.. I have to say Red because he's a cool one. But why is he wearing a sombrero?"

(Then he picked the course & got ready to play it.)

"Ok. Now I have to do is to do the same controls from Mario Kart Wii." Then he puts the Wii remote sideways

"Start your engines!" A male announced

"Ready." A female announced

"I'm so ready for this!"

"Get set.."

(Sam was getting ready to play it.)

"GO!"

(Then Sam presses the 2 button, but nothing happened..)

"What?! I guess I have to push the A button.." He muttered to the viewers

(Then he presses the A button, & the kart starts to race.)

"Finally! Let's win this & catch up!" Sam shouted

(While he was steering the remote, the kart crashed into a wall.)

"Really? There's must be a problem with this game.."

(Then he steered it again, & it went really fast.)

"Approaching sound barrier!" A male said

"What the?" Sam said as he was confused

"Approaching sound barrier!" A male continued

"Will this guy shut up?!"

(Then the kart crashed into a wall again..)

"OH COME ON! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP?!" Sam yelled

* * *

**5 minutes later..**

(His kart was finally in first place, he's currently in the final lap.)

"I can win this! And this guy will ever shut-" Sam said but he was cut off

"Approaching sound barrier!" A male continued

Sam takes a deep breath & says "I can do this.. Calm down Sam, calm down.."

(Then his kart reached first place in the finish line & sighs in relief.)

"Hello? Where is everybody?" Another male said

"What the? That's not what Red sounds like!" Sam complained

"You are a winner!" A female announced

Sam groans & says "Yeah.. I am a damn winner.."

* * *

**10 minutes later..**

(Sam was still playing the game, he was getting angry when ever his kart crashes or the "Approaching Sound Barrier!" annoys him.)

"Come on.. I can win this again.." Sam muttered

(His kart bumped into a wall again..)

"What?!"

"Approaching sound barrier!" A male continued

"You know what?" (Turns off the Wii) "I'm done! I'm done with this stupid crappy *bleep*ing game! This game sucks!" Sam yelled then he takes a deep breath "Sorry for my raging. But anyways, see you guys in the next video! See ya soon gamers!" He said to the viewers as he turns off the camera

* * *

**12:00 PM:**

**Outside:**

(Sam puts the game on the ground in the sidewalk, then he gets a hammer out.)

"I should never play this stupid game. I already knew it would be bad, It's even worse than Superman 64 & Hong Kong 97. It's obviously the worst one out of all of them." Sam said "Now let's smash it!" He yelled as he began to smash the game with the hammer & shattering it into pieces

* * *

**2 minutes later..**

(Sam finished destroying it, he was panting heavily until Dakota shows up.)

"Sam? What was that?" She asked

"This game sucks.. It's obviously the worst one I've ever played." Sam explained as he puts the hammer down

"Ok.." Dakota said awkwardly

"Sorry for all of the yelling & the smashing out there."

Dakota comforts him & says "It's ok Sam, I forgive you."

"Yeah.." Sam sighed

(Long pause)

"Wanna play some Smash Ultimate?" He asked

"Sure!" Dakota replied

(Then they've kissed softly on the lips & went back in the house together & started to play Smash Ultimate on the Switch. And he finds it way more enjoyable than the one he played on the Wii that annoyed him. Which caused him to destroy it.)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
